It has long been known to provide dividers in a storage compartment in order to partition the storage compartment into individual chambers. Such prior art dividers do not offer the user with a way to truly and effectively customize the storage compartment to hold the items which the individual wishes to store.
This document relates to a new and improved storage device wherein the storage compartment of that device includes a storage divider system having a displaceable hub and a plurality of telescoping panels that extend between the hub and the sidewall of the storage compartment. Advantageously, such a system allows the user to divide the storage compartment into what amounts to a virtually infinite number of individual chamber configurations. Thus, the storage device disclosed herein allows one to fully customize the storage chamber to effectively meet the needs of any particular application and hold various items as desired by the user.